the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basilisk
The Basilisk is a giant serpent, also known as the King of Serpents. Looking a Basilisk directly in the eye will immediately kill the victim. A known man killer, the Basilisk cannot be domesticated due to its immense powers. Biology and appearance Physical appearance The Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, though one grew to be hundreds of feet long. The creature is a dark green color with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to instantly kill anyone who looks into them. Basilisk skin is armored like that of a dragon's, which offers protection against weapons such as guns. Their lifespan is mysterious. Abilities When a live victim looks directly into the Basilisk's eyes, it results in instant death. Looking through a pair of glasses does not dampen the lethal effects, because glasses still allow one's line of vision to connect directly and clearly with the serpent's eyes. Basilisk venom is an extremely venomous substance. Basilisk venom is so powerful that it can kill a person within minutes, making the person drowsy and blurry-visioned before they die. It has a very long lasting effect which still remains potent even up to ten years or more after the snake has died. Basilisks in the solar system A woman named Dean Rattvisa had heard stories for years of the giant snakes, and had been warned of their dangers, but she dismissed them as mere "ghost-stories". An enormous Basilisk appeared in New Hampshire by unknown means and began to terrorize it. When they fled from the Lord of the North, Baby Intelligence and Force Baby teleported via the Kraft into the Basilisk's maw. Force Baby had simply been thinking of a peaceful city, but he misplaced his warp route and they appeared here. They managed to escape its maw, but the Basilisk realized what was going on and gave chase, destroying much of Narragansett, including Rattvisa Cove, in its rampage. After losing Force Baby, Baby Intelligence curried the aid of Dean Rattvisa and her gang, who all attacked it until Force Baby came stumbling out of its maw, having fired several shots into it and looking somewhat delirious, as the snake's cold heat had hurt the baby. The diversion allowed Baby Intelligence to kill the Basilisk. After it collapsed, Baby Intelligence's priority to Force Baby taught Dean Rattvisa a lot about First Aid. Etymology The Ancient Greek basil(eus) means "king", with the suffix ''-iskos'' being a diminutive, the whole having the sense of "princeling" or the like, purportedly for the crown-like white spot on its head. Behind the scenes According to Dean Rattvisa, wearing glasses will not protect a person from the fatal effect of the basilisk's stare, because glasses still allow one's line of vision to connect directly and clearly with the serpent's eyes. In mythology, it's said that a basilisk can actually kill itself by looking at its own reflection. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Greek creatures Category:Species of undefined sentience Category:Venomous and poisonous creatures Category:Snake subspecies